Her New Boss
by fullmetalscully
Summary: Modern Royai AU. After a drunken one night stand, Riza arrives at work to find the man she'd woke up next to that morning is her new boss. How will she deal with this new information, and how will their relationship play out in the long run? A compilation of prompts from tumblr using only Grey's Anatomy quotes. Loosely based on Grey's Anatomy, but not a Grey's AU
1. Chapter 1

"_**I was drunk, vulnerable, and good-looking. You took advantage."**_

"_**I was the one that was drunk. And you aren't that good-looking."**_

Riza walked calmly into the staff room she shared with her fellow colleagues. Havoc and Rebecca were making eyes at each other, giggling and whispering up against the lockers. Their heads were bowed, bodies turned so Riza couldn't see what Havoc handed Riza's friend, however Rebecca gasped quietly so it must have been something good. No doubt Riza would hear all about it tonight.

She thought she'd be safe coming in here, but obviously not.

"Riza," Roy called, trying to inject some authority into his tone, which made Riza raise her eyebrow. _He was playing that card, was he?_

Havoc and Rebecca glanced up, the latter shooting Riza a knowing look, before grabbing Havoc's bicep and dragging him out of the room.

Riza, in response, glossed over Roy's authoritative call, and continued readying herself to leave for the day.

"Yes?" she asked, pulling one shoe off and changing it over, placing the old one into her locker. Her tone was perfectly professional. They were at work after all.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He'd been asking that all day in stolen quiet moments. She'd turned up for work as usual but didn't expect to see the man she'd woken up next to this morning after a drunken night out, standing in the staff room, being introduced to everyone as their new manager.

_Yikes. _

Not that she knew that at the time, of course. He'd never said a word. Riza had only been interested in a good time. Rebecca had insisted they'd go out and get black out drunk and Riza was determined to have a good time with her friend…

Except she'd declined the "black out drunk" offer because they both had to work the next day. Apparently, things had gotten a little out of hand, and Riza had become drunker than she'd wanted to be, resulting in doing something that was very uncharacteristically her - sleeping with a stranger.

_It had been__** good**__ though. _She wasn't so drunk that she'd forgotten how good a night it was.

And now the man was her new boss. _Talk about awkward._

"What about?" Riza enquired, shrugging on her jacket. She'd pulled her hair from her ponytail, noticing in relief that it lessened the pain in her head. Damn tension headaches. Working with Roy all day and tiptoeing around what had happened hadn't helped her sore head either. Pulling her trapped hair from out underneath her jacket, Riza turned to face him expectantly.

"You know what," he huffed irritably. Apparently, her playing dumb all day had grated on his nerves a little.

Well, what was she supposed to do?She'd never been good with confrontation, never mind something like this. She'd fucked her boss. That _certainly_ wasn't like her and Riza had worried all day about what would happen if it all came out. Would she be fired?

"There's not much else to discuss," she shrugged, pulling her bag out of her locker. "We said it all last night. It was a one-night thing," she stressed, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets to hide the nervous shaking. She was desperate to keep her voice from quivering. _Why did he have to do this__** now**__?_

"What if I didn't want it to be?"

"... What?"

"You heard me," he nodded, expression determined and confident.

_That's why you'd fallen for him in the first place. That damn charm and stupid confident smirk._

"I think you're delusional." Riza shoved her locker door closed harshly, moving to leave the room.

God this was such a mess. She just wanted to go home, have a nice long bath, and forget all about this horrible situation.

Not giving up without a fight, Roy followed her out of the room, one step behind. The worst part was others had noticed them. That would only make things worse. Riza groaned internally, already hearing the gossip people would make up about them ringing loudly in her head.

"I want to talk about this."

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, I'd like to know if it'll be a possibility."

Riza snorted. She couldn't help herself. "You're my boss. What do you think?"

"Not your boss. A colleague."

"You're my boss," she confirmed. Technically, in a weird, roundabout way, he_ wasn't_ but in a conventional business view, he was.

"It doesn't matter. There's no rule against it."

"You're in a position of power over me. _And_ you're very persistent about this. It's getting on my nerves." Riza shoved open the staff entrance at the back of building with more force than was necessary. It never closed, but she heard him catch it in his hands.

"You're right." Riza turned in surprise, not expecting him to agree with her. Most guys wouldn't. "I'm sorry. I just…" He raised a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. "I don't want it to be awkward for you after what happened." The hand dropped. "I was just as active a participant as you were, but I'm genuinely curious if it could be a possibility." His eyes seemed to burn into hers, igniting her insides. _Just like last night_. "I… I really enjoyed last night. Not just_ that_," he stressed with a smirk after Riza raised an eyebrow. "But in the bar too. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much."

"I did have a good time," Riza grumbled her admittance.

"I remember it well," he grinned widely at her light blush. "And it wasn't entirely one sided," he added, waggling his eyebrows. "I was drunk, vulnerable, and good-looking. You took advantage." The look of mock hurt on his face made her irritation build back up, but then Riza vaguely recalled her drunk self being all over him, and Roy just smiling, enjoying the attention.

"_I_ was the one that was drunk. And you aren't that good-looking."

Roy chuckled. "Controversial statement. I _particularly_ remember you stating you thought, and I quote, I was "hot as fuck"."

"That was Rebecca who said that, not me," she corrected, mortified.

"No, you said it in bed afterwards too," he grinned again, laughing at her now beetroot face.

"Shut up," she muttered, climbing into her car to escape from his amused laughter. Roy approached and tapped on the window for her to lower it.

"Sorry for all the teasing. Will I see you again tomorrow?"

"It's my day off." His face fell slightly. "I'll drop you a text."

His grin returned and Riza's stomach fluttered. "I look forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

"_**You're sexually harrassing me."**_

"_**I'm riding an elevator."**_

"Stop it," Riza muttered underneath her breath.

"Stop what?" Roy asked innocently. She could _hear_ the amusement in his voice and that irritated her further.

"Stop… _that_."

He _definitely_ sounded amused this time, and slightly befuddled. "What does "that" mean?"

Riza pressed the emergency stop in the elevator with more force than was necessary. She whirled around, frowning further at the smirk on his face. "_That_."

"You're going to have to enlighten me, because I still have no idea what "that" means."

She huffed, unable to even form the right words she needed. "You're… sexually harassing me!"

"I'm riding in an elevator," he replied instantly. God, Riza wanted to smack the still lingering smirk on his face.

"I can practically feel you undressing me with your eyes."

"That's quite a claim," he chuckled. Roy's smirk returned as he crossed over his ankles and folded his arms across his chest. He looked good. Really good. She could feel her face heating up in response to that crooked grin, and Riza knew that Roy was aware of her reaction too. "And I do not care for the accusation."

"Stop it," she glared.

"Stop what?" he asked, chuckling again but with a hint of disbelief in his tone.

"Just stop it! Leave me alone," she snapped.

Riza spun once more, hitting the emergency stop again. Once the elevator opened at her floor she stormed out and left him standing there. He was so irritating, but her body reacted to everything he did in a way she _abhorred_ right now. They were at _work_. They were in a professional environment. She did _not_ need this arrogant, self-centred, _prick_ to impede her from doing her job and annoying her all day.

She was seriously reconsidering that offer of drinks tomorrow night. She'd said yes tentatively, but now Riza thought it might be better to cut her losses now. This would just get messy and her job was stressful enough as it is. She didn't need to add the complication of a personal relationship with her pseudo boss on top of it.

She'd decide by the end of the day. Riza knew she was overly stressed and needed a break – and Roy certainly wasn't making things better – so she'd reserve her judgement, based on how the rest of the day went.

* * *

"Riza?"

She groaned audibly, rolling her sore neck. She didn't want to deal with him right now. She was finished. She was about to head home. She just needed peace.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Roy asked. His smirk from this afternoon was gone and in its place was a concerned and slightly worried look on his face.

"You already are," she muttered under her breath. "Stupid question."

"What?"

"You have one minute," she replied louder so he could hear her. She literally meant he had one minute.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," she replied, an edge to her voice.

"You don't sound it," he retorted.

"You now have forty seconds."

Roy frowned. "I just want to talk."

"Thirty."

"Riza." His frown deepened, irritation beginning to show on his face.

"What makes you think I _want_ you to talk to me, Roy?" Riza asked forcefully. She stood from her hiding spot – the stairs at the back of the building leading to the fire exit – and approached him. "You've done nothing but wind me up and irritate me on purpose since you started. There's no reason for it, except to tease me. But, we're at _work_, in case you hadn't noticed, and I thought you, of all people – the All Mighty Roy Mustang – might have had a sliver of professionalism in his bones." Her chest heaved with her breathing as she laid into him. She was so angry. To give him credit, Roy looked very taken aback. "It turns out I was wrong." Riza grabbed her jumper from where she'd left it on the stairs. "Time's up."

She stormed past him, her irritation returning just at the mere sight of him.

Drinks were definitely off now.

* * *

"Riza?" Rebecca called to her, poking her head around the door of her office.

"Yes?" Riza asked tiredly. Just a few more hours and this case would be over and dealt with, leaving Riza free from stress for the weekend. Friday was already a write-off – it was creeping close to five o'clock and she still had a long way to go until she was done – but Riza couldn't _wait_ to sleep in curled up next to her pup tomorrow morning and take a lovely, long, bath once she got home.

"We're going to head out. Are you sure you don't want any help?"

Riza shook her head. "It's okay. It's all up here," she replied with a tired smile, tapping the side of her head. "There'd be no point you suffering as well."

Rebecca bit her lip uncertainly. "If you're sure…"

"I'm sure," Riza reassured her. "Go and enjoy drinks with Havoc. Have one on me."

Rebecca's smile was sympathetic. "I will. Thank you. Have a good night, Riza."

"You too, Becca," Riza replied, but her friend was already on her way, and Riza was already losing herself in her work.

She had half an hour of peace then _he _returned into her life.

"Hey," Roy greeted quietly.

"Hello," Riza replied civilly, glancing up briefly from her work. It wouldn't do for her to lecture him on professionalism only for her to act like it in his presence. She felt slightly embarrassed by her outburst yesterday. She'd been overly stressed and, while warranted, her outburst at Roy was a little bit too harsh.

Still, it had the desired effect. He'd left her alone all day.

"I just wanted to catch you before you left." Roy stepped into her office hesitantly while Riza continued to work, clasping his hands behind his back. "I… I'm sorry." Riza looked up, noting the sincerity in his voice. "I truly am. It was never my intention to rile you up like that. It's just I'm… Well," he huffed a laugh. "It doesn't matter now. Just know, I'm sorry. I know this isn't much, and won't make up for my behaviour, but I brought a peace offering." Curious, Riza watched as he extracted a file from behind his back. "I had some extra time and extracted all the data you would need to complete this case." He held it out for Riza to take, however she just stared at it.

Roy shifted uncomfortably before placing it down on her desk. He coughed once, either feeling uncomfortable or unsure what to do. "I need to get going, but if there's anything else you need, just give me a call. I know how important this case is, especially to you, and want it to go well for everyone involved."

Riza still said nothing. She just stared at the folder. She read the file on the top and realised this was everything she was trying to collate and make sense of right now.

Roy had done it all for her. In his free time.

"Anyway, see you on Monday, Riza," Roy added quietly. "Enjoy your weekend."

She didn't know how long it had been since Roy had left. She'd been engrossed in flicking through all the paperwork he'd handed her. He must have had to pull some serious strings to get his hands on this so quickly…

It didn't make up for it entirely, but Riza felt emotion threaten to overwhelm her and wet her eyes. He'd been so thoughtful…

The added icing on the cake was the unexpected order of take out food at seven o'clock, which a very confused Riza opened the front door of the building to. All was revealed with the note on the receipt.

_Don't work yourself too hard._

_R_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Does…does x think I'm gay?"**_

"_**Are you?"**_

"_**No."**_

"…_**really?"**_

"Is she really pissed?"

"She was," Havoc replied, propping his feet up on Roy's desk. Roy was too lost in his worry to complain about it. Jean Havoc had very quickly made himself comfortable in Roy's presence, however Roy enjoyed working with him and the two had become quick friends. "Although that dinner stunt may have earned you some points."

"I wasn't doing it to earn any favours," Roy quickly explained. "I just… She was working so hard and looked so tired –"

Havoc interrupted him. "Definitely don't tell Riza that."

"I wasn't going to. I don't have a death wish."

"Good man. I knew you weren't an idiot. Well," Havoc smirked knowingly.

Roy frowned. "She fell for it on that night out. And on my first day."

"On the first occasion, she was drunk. On the second, that was the shock, and she was still annoyed at you."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah," Havoc stated as if it was obvious. "You wouldn't leave her alone. Kept pestering her like a lost puppy. You know, Rebecca did wonder about you until she saw you following Riza around like that."

"Wonder what?" Roy asked, confused.

"You know… If you were even into chicks."

"Wait. Does…does Rebecca think I'm gay?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"…Really?"

"No!"

"Not even a little?"

"No," Roy replied firmly.

"Huh. Every day's a school day," Havoc shrugged.

"I'm not gay. And –"

"Yes?" Havoc asked, raising an eyebrow at the abrupt stop.

Roy sighed. "Promise to keep this a secret? To not even tell Rebecca?"

"Yeah, man. Go ahead." Havoc looked at him expectantly, sensing the seriousness of the conversation.

"Well… On Friday they really were peace offerings – the files and the food – but I hated to see her so run ragged. I knew I hadn't helped that either and felt terrible. But… I…"

"What, man?"

"Well, I think I might… be… falling for her."

Havoc stared at him silently. "_Really_?"

Roy sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow." Havoc leaned back in his chair, his expression one of wonder.

"I know. I just can't get her off her mind. She's always in there in everything I do. Its driving me crazy."

"Well, pissing Riza off seemed like a good way to deal with it."

"I know," Roy groaned loudly, tilting back in his chair and pressing his hands over his face. He felt like such an idiot. He'd _been_ such an idiot. He didn't deserve her forgiveness.

There was a knock at the door, which Roy beckoned in through the hands pressed over his face. His spine straightened, hands falling instantly when he saw Riza at the door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked quietly. There was no hostility in her expression or her voice. It wasn't much, but Roy would take that as a win.

"Of course! Of course, come in," he beckoned, probably a little too enthusiastically. He wouldn't lose out on this chance. She was talking to him without a glare on her face. He'd be stupid to squander it. "Havoc, if you would excuse us?"

"Yeah, no problem. Catch you later, boss," he waved, giving Riza a grin – which she returned – on his way out. Roy could feel his face heating up. She was so beautiful it really wasn't fair.

Now, it was time to make up for acting like a dick.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**You know, I almost died today. How would you feel if I died and you didn't get the chance to go out with me?"**_

When Roy had radioed Riza to come into the supply room, the last thing she expected was to see him on the floor, limbs tangled up in a pile of boxes, with stationery and paper strewn everywhere. She'd learned not to even ask with him but did notice a rather large lump appearing on his forehead.

Accepting this new, bizarre, scenario he'd found himself in, Riza helped him up. Steadying him, Riza had moved him over to the chair by the door and left to retrieve the first aid kit.

"You know what?" she'd stated, handing him the ice pack. "I'm not even going to ask."

"I'd rather you didn't," he grimaced, pressing down on his skull and hissing as the cold plastic met the skin of his forehead. "But," he grinned playfully. "You know, I almost died today. How would you feel if I died and you didn't get the chance to go out with me?" Roy winked.

Things had been easier between them since the initial meeting, and he still liked to pepper in the request every now and then. Riza wasn't sure if he was still serious, but she'd class them as good enough friends now, that they could both look back on that rocky first few weeks and joke about it.

"A box of office supplies narrowly missed your head," Riza deadpanned.

"Have you _felt_ the weight of those things? You could kill a man with a well-placed blow."

"Yes, actually, I have to lug them around half the time."

Roy opened his mouth to retort, but he had no reply. He closed it promptly, chuckling. "I suppose you do." His laugh even seemed nervous. "Sorry, of course."

The room fell silent. Roy winced for a third time as he pressed the ice pack against his skull.

"Here," Riza sighed, rolling her eyes. She reached out and gently took the ice pack from his hands. Roy was too stunned to even grip onto it. It almost fell to the floor. He winced again when it was pressed back against his head, but the pressure never let up. "The swelling is never going to go down if you don't hold it against the wound properly."

"Wound is extreme."

"Says the man complaining he almost died today," Riza fired right back, making him grin. "Stay still!" she scolded after he hissed in pain and winced again, recoiling away from her now iron grip. She had to grab his upper arm to try and keep him from moving.

"But it hurts," he whined. Every time he'd pressed it harder against his head, he had let up on the pressure. It almost gave him brain freeze and was incredibly uncomfortable. It was even more uncomfortable now because Riza was suddenly very close to him. He could feel her breath on his face as she dipped her head and examined his wound.

He tried to remain inconspicuous as they sat there quietly, shifting minutely to try and angle himself away from her so her breath would stop hitting the skin of his face.

It didn't work.

"I was never opposed to a date with you," Riza murmured suddenly, stunning Roy for the second time in the space of five minutes. "I… I had a really good time the night we hooked up. Well, from what I remember," she chuckled. Roy had opted to stare at her as she spoke, unable to look anywhere else, however Riza was the opposite – avoiding his gaze completely.

Although, it did give Roy the opportunity to notice how pink her cheeks were getting as she voiced her thoughts.

"I wanted to do it again, but then I realised you were my "boss"," she lifted her free hand to make quotations in the air with her fingers. "And I kind panicked. I thought I might get fired," she laughed quietly. Riza removed the ice pack from his head, bringing it to rest on her lap, where her gaze followed. "But then everything happened – and you certainly didn't help – and, well, I just thought it wasn't worth the hassle."

"Sorry. I was an ass."

"You were," Riza quipped, but she smiled, amused, finally lifting her gaze to meet his. "But I was overstressed and perhaps a little too harsh on you."

"No, no, you weren't. It was well deserved," Roy reassured her. Roy ran a hand through his hair – then winced as he hit a tender spot, causing Riza to laugh quietly to herself, and shake her head. He reasoned if it drew out that reaction, the pain was worth it. And, well, he should've known better. "I've always been good at reading people, and I thought it would be fine, but I didn't consider the fact that yes, we're at work, and in a completely different environment. At my old work, things were completely different. I'm not saying we all slept around and flirted with each other," he added hastily, catching her questioningly raised eyebrow. "But what I'm saying is the dynamic was different between the staff. I thought it would be okay because, well, we already knew each other. But no. I _was _an ass. I was just too –" Roy shut his mouth promptly, eyes widening as he realised what he'd almost revealed; that he was too hung on Riza to think otherwise.

"Too what?" Riza questioned.

His saviour came in the form of Rebecca Catalina.

"Riza?" Rebecca called over the radio.

"Hello?"

"Can you come up to reception and give me a hand with moving all this stationary stuff? A big order has come in."

The two shared a look.

Roy quickly removed his radio and intervened. "It's okay, Rebecca," he replied for Riza, meeting her eyes. "I'm down this way anyway doing an inventory check. I'll move it all down."

"Okay, no problem."

"I still have all this mess to clean up anyway," he chuckled, standing from his chair.

"Do you want some help?"

"No, I'll be fine. It's okay. Thank you, though. For the offer, and for hearing me out."

"No problem, Roy," Riza smiled, slipping out the door after one final smile she shot his way.

Roy let loose a heavy sigh. He'd almost blew it by telling her everything. He was happy that the offer of a date wasn't off the cards, but it would do no good for him to admit that she'd essentially stolen his heart the first night they'd been together. She'd been a riot then and working with Riza, he'd gotten to know her better, which further revealed even more things he loved about her and her personality.

He was completely gone when she quietly returned with a coffee for him, equipped with a small smile. She placed it on top of the shelf opposite him and slipped back out the door.

Roy was in _big_ trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Anything you say in the next thirty seconds is free, starting now."**_

"_**Darling, I will do anything you want me to."**_

"Sit down," Rebecca commanded as soon as he approached the table. Slightly taken aback, Roy did so, agreeing in a confused tone. "Anything you say in the next thirty seconds is free, starting now."

"What?" Now he was really confused.

"Whatever you say in the next thirty seconds," Rebecca repreated. "Stays at this table. Now you've been fucking around – no pun intended – with Riza for a while now and I want to know what your intentions are for her." Rebecca's hard stare met Roy's. Glancing quickly to his friend, Havoc just shrugged helplessly with a look that said "_just do it, man_".

"My intentions? I –"

"Don't say you don't have any," Rebecca interrupted. "Because I managed to weasel it out of Jean. You like her, right?"

Roy shot a quick accusatory glare Havoc's way, who just shrugged, again.

"_Right_?" Rebecca pressed.

"Uh, yeah. I do."

"So _why_ are you messing her about?"

"I'm not," Roy replied quickly and defensively.

"You are. You keep making suggestive comments."

"What?" He was confused. He was very open about (the majority) of his feelings for Riza. He asked her if she wanted to date. It was Riza who hadn't given him a straight answer – granted his behaviour didn't help – not the other way around. He wasn't toying with her. He was genuinely asking. "I've just asked her out."

"She tells me otherwise."

"Well, what does she tell you?" Most of the time it was like pulling teeth trying to get a straight answer out of Rebecca about Riza, however this was the farthest he'd ever gotten. He wouldn't waste the opportunity.

Rebecca seemed to consider something before answering. "Well, everything. She told me what happened on that night out – and I mean _everything_. You made her happy, I could see that much in the bar. But things took a turn and now you keep asking her to go out on a date and she's not sure if you're serious or not."

"Deadly serious," Roy replied. "She's the one that won't give me an answer. I'm not playing with her emotions. I already explained I wanted to know if it was still a possibility."

Rebecca nodded. "She told me that too, but you were persistent and annoying on your first day. Not to mention that at work wasn't the right time or place to discuss it. Couple that with her shock and fear of discovery, no wonder she couldn't give you a straight answer."

Roy sighed, running his hands over his face. This was such a mess. He thought they'd sorted everything out, but apparently there was more to do. However, if it cleared things up with him and Riza, then it was worth it.

"That was longer than thirty seconds," Havoc chipped in quietly after the table had fallen silent. Rebecca elbowed him for his smart comment, making him laugh. Roy appreciated his attempt to try and lighten the mood though.

"Jean, can you go and get us another round of drinks?"

"Darling, I will do anything you want me to," Havoc proclaimed loudly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple.

"Drinks." Rebecca smiled up at him as he stood. "Thank you," she crooned.

After Havoc left them, Rebecca turned around and fixed him with a serious look. "I love Riza dearly. I think you'll be good for her, however, know that if you do hurt her, or play her, I have a very creative way of removing your kneecaps," she warned.

"Thank you, but that won't happen. I have no intention to," Roy replied. He glanced around them quickly then lowered his voice. "I don't know if Havoc's already told you, but–"

"You already love her."

Roy promptly shut his mouth, a frown gracing his features. "You can't share a secret around here, can you?"

Rebecca smirked. "I'm just very good at extracting it from Jean."

Roy snorted, the implications filling his head amusing him. "I don't doubt you are." Havoc practically fell over Rebecca's feet most of the time.

"One word of advice?" Rebecca offered.

"Yeah, sure," Roy admitted in defeat.

"Drop the shit. Just be straight with her. That's what Riza needs. She doesn't need jokes about asking her out on a date. Ask her seriously. Then you'll get your answer."

Roy nodded, taking Rebecca's comments on board.

"Here we go," Havoc announced, returning with another round.

"Now, let's enjoy our night," Rebecca grinned, raising her glass and clinking it against Roy and Havoc's. "Ah, there she is!" Rebecca cried loudly and suddenly. Roy jumped and turned, looking for who Rebecca was talking about.

Walking towards them was Riza with a surprised look on her face. When their eyes met, she offered Roy a small smile, and pulled up a chair next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**I'm sorry I called you a jackass."**_

"_**You didn't…?"**_

"_**I did. Twice."**_

"_**I'm still not going out with you."**_

"_**You say that now."**_

"I'm sorry I called you a jackass," Riza announced as she walked into Roy's office. He looked up from his paperwork, thoroughly confused.

"You didn't…?" Her couldn't ever remember Riza calling him that, but he honestly wouldn't be surprised if she had, given his past behaviour.

"I did. Twice. To Rebecca."

Roy frowned. "Can I ask why?"

Riza flopped down on the chair across from him. It was rather ungraceful, but Roy enjoyed seeing this relaxed side of her. It meant she was comfortable around him, and that thought made him smile.

Riza shrugged. "Why not? It's the general way I feel about you nowadays."

"That's grossly unfair on my part," he smirked.

"You haven't done anything to change my mind."

Damn. He had her there. The memory of his conversation with Catalina that night at the bar flashed in his mind. _Just be straight with her. Just be yourself, for once. No chat up lines. No jokes. Just sincerity_.

"In my defence, you were a jackass."

Roy nodded, agreeing with her. "You've got me there." He opened his mouth to continue, but a voice called his attention away on the radio on his belt. Answering it, he asked them to give him a couple of minutes. "Sorry," he apologised.

Riza waved it away, dragging herself out of the chair. She looked stressed. Her eyes looked strained, the tell-tale sign of a headache, and her expression was slightly pained. He noted it, and stored that information in his mind for later, a plan already forming in his head.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"I'm still not going out with you," Riza stated, her tone determined, however there was a hint of amusement in her expression.

"You say that now," Roy replied, a smirk on his lips. "No, I mean as friends. No jokes, just sincerity." Riza eyed him, as if wondering if he was lying or not. Her eyes narrowed after she'd made her decision.

"Okay…" she trailed off, as if she didn't trust him. "But the point still stands. I think I've made my decision." Roy felt his face fall slightly, his feelings for Riza rearing their ugly head at the prospect of never being able to act on them. He panicked for a second, but the small smirk on Riza's face told him not to worry. "This banter is far too much fun to drop now."


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Don't get me wrong, I like the kissing. I'm all for the kissing. More kissing, I say."**_

"_**That was such a high. I don't know why anybody does drugs."**_

Riza ran her hands through Roy's hair feverishly, alternating between the tugging at the strands and scratching his scalp lightly with her nails. He groaned against her lips, his arms holding her even tighter against his body. Her back arched and she gasped lightly, breaking from their kiss.

They stood in silence, panting for breath. Roy's grip on her never faded and Riza's hands slowly slid down to his shoulders. The room was deathly silent but the sexual tension between them had been satisfied somewhat. Her body still ached for his touch again, but she managed to keep it at bay.

"That was –" she started, needing to catch her breath halfway through the sentence.

"Just as good the second time round?" Roy offered, gazing into her eyes.

"Yeah."

"And that was just the kissing," he added, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. Riza found herself laughing, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly to steady herself as she did so.

"True. Very true. It was good, though. _Both_ were. That's not a lie."

Roy bent his head and began to kiss her neck slowly, lovingly, maddeningly. Riza protested feebly, shoving him away.

"What?" he asked, the desire in his eyes clouding his vision.

"Stop," Riza panted.

"You don't like it?" he asked. He looked slightly nervous.

Riza shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, I like the kissing. I'm all for the kissing. More kissing, I say," Riza replied.

"Then why push me away so much?" Roy asked. He relaxed underneath her hands.

"Because we're at work and if you keep going, I'm not going to be able to control myself."

"I think I like the sound of that." His grin was wolfish.

Riza laughed. "Tonight. I promise."

Roy pouted. "That's too long."

"Don't be such a baby," she smirked. "You'll survive."

"On a serious note – I mean, I _know_ why you pushed me away so much, I was an ass – but why was I a jackass today? Just for future reference."

"Because you were such an asshole in general to begin with, and I was venting," she shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Fair."

"I'm not inclined to share my time with such people. But today… You were very sweet. You officially changed my mind, so well done."

She'd been so stressed. She'd entered his office earlier for a short break from the madness from her office. It wasn't lost on her that she was now seeking him out for comfort, but Riza gave into it. She was too tired and mentally exhausted to keep fighting it. He was good looking and he was a genuinely lovely guy. He was attentive and the sex had been _great_. She'd held back because he _had_ been a jackass, and she wasn't going to have her heart broken like the last guy had done. She just had to be sure about Roy. Today had changed her mind.

He'd been very sweet and obviously noticed she'd been antsy earlier. When she'd returned to her office after lunch there was a muffin and a coffee on her desk accompanied with a small note.

_For you. Don't work too hard._

_Roy_

"I'm glad," he smiled softly. Roy tilted his head and kissed her once more. He could listen to her and pick up hints, at least. That was another good point in his column. "So, is it true a muffin is the way to your heart?"

Riza smacked him on the shoulder lightly but joined in with his laughing. She smiled, sighing in content, when he hugged her close to his body after kissing her temple.

"Oh my god," Rebecca whispered from her hiding spot.

"I know, right?" Havoc replied. "We did that."

"That was such a high. I don't know why anybody does drugs."

Havoc stifled his laughter behind his hand and dragged her out the room. Once they were a safe difference away, they laughed, then high-fived their achievement.


	8. Chapter 8

"_**You know, some people would call this a relationship."**_

"_**And you must be the woman that's been screwing my husband."**_

"What would you call this thing we have?" Roy asked. They were cuddling on his couch, watching some terrible film from a decade ago that they weren't really paying attention to. They were more interested in each other. Riza wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyway because he was brushing his fingers gently up her arm.

"What do you mean?"

"Us. What would you class it as?"

"You know, some people would call this a relationship," Riza smiled dryly. "It's been three weeks. I think it's safe to say we're at that point."

"Okay."

Riza turned around to look at him. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Are there any concerns?" Riza asked, noticing his demeanour. He looked slightly nervous and couldn't hold her gaze.

"No…"

"But?" Riza coaxed from him.

"I just don't want to mess it up again." His eyes were downcast as he admitted it. "I'd hate myself if I did."

"How can you be so sure you will?" she asked. A hand was placed upon his cheek. She stroked it with her thumb, the action bringing his gaze back up to hers.

"I'm sure I will. I just don't want to."

"You're fine, Roy. Honestly. We figured it out. We'll be okay. If it works out, it works out. If it doesn't, it doesn't, but let's just think about the here and now, rather than thinking that far into the future."

His face softened, his body relaxing underneath her hands. "Thank you." His free hand rose to grip the one on his cheek, and he entwined their hands together. "Okay, I've got to pee."

After they untangled themselves, there was a knock at the door.

"Could you get that for me?" Roy called through. "It's probably the food."

"Okay."

Riza froze when she opened the door. A tall, incredibly beautiful, woman was staring back at her, her own smile dropping when she spotted Riza. Her long black hair tumbled over her shoulders, shining in the artificial light from the hallway above her. There wasn't a hair out of place. Her makeup was as perfect as her hair, her lips a rich red colour. The woman's eyes hardened slightly as she stared down at her, and Riza suddenly felt very small underneath her scrutinising gaze.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Riza greeted politely.

"I'm looking for Roy Mustang." Not even a hello in return. Her voice was sultry and smooth. Coupling that with her appearance, Riza got the distinct feeling that something was wrong here.

"This is his house, yeah," she stuttered. She didn't know what to do here. She just wanted Roy to come out and deal with this instead. "My name is Riza, can I take a message for him or –?"

"Riza?" she asked sharply.

"Yes." This wasn't good. _Where the hell was Roy?_

"My name is Solaris," she greeted, her spine straightening. She smiled tightly at Riza. She felt her stomach drop, sensing something was coming that she really wouldn't like. "And you must be the woman that's been screwing my husband."

_Yep. That will do it._


	9. Chapter 9

**_"I really did think I was right, you know."_**

"Riza!" She ignored him and took the stairs two at a time. _Nope_. She wasn't going back to that. She wasn't going to be someone's mistress.

She thought they were done with all this shit. Riza thought they were okay. Hell, she and Roy just had a conversation ten minutes ago that they _were_ okay now, that nothing would break them apart if they didn't want it to, but this was too much.

_Oh god_. She'd been fucking someone's husband.

It had been _two months_ since Roy had started at work. Where was this two months ago? Why bother with her if they were married?!

She needed out, and she needed away from him. This was too much.

"Riza, wait!"

Roy calling out to her left a burning in her chest. She had to admit, she had fallen for him. It had been unwilling at first, but then the more time they'd spent together, and after all the little gestures he'd made when she least expected it, she'd opened herself up to it. She loved him, and then _this_ happened.

Her life was one big joke to whoever was sitting up there.

Roy grabbed hold of her arm once she'd reached the landing, and Riza shrugged him off violently.

"Wait –"

"I need to go," she muttered, not meeting his eyes.

"She's not my wife," he stressed.

"_What_?" Riza's head jerked up to look at his.

"She's _not_. We were never married."

"How can I be sure you're not lying to me?" Riza rounded on him. He looked hurt. But Riza had to protect herself. They might not be married, but she was obviously important enough to him, or had been, for that Solaris woman to think they were married.

With that logic, how could she be sure?

"I'm not," he said firmly. "_Believe_ me. I chased after you, didn't I?" She hesitated, and Roy jumped at his chance. "I thought you trusted me."

Riza's gaze hardened. "I did, but you've not had a great track record at building that though, have you? I thought this was it, and then something like _this_ happens again with you."

"I didn't plan this," he snapped.

"No." Riza shook her head. She'd give him that. "No, you didn't, but you also didn't tell me."

"We're not _married_! I had nothing to tell!"

"That woman seems to think you were, so that tells _me_ that you were both important enough to each other to be close to it. That's generally something you'd tell the woman you've been fucking."

Roy blanched at her blasé attitude. "It was so much more than that between us, and you know it." His voice was hoarse.

"I did know it. Now I'm not so sure." She turned on her heel and began to walk again.

"Riza, wait."

"You know what? I really did think I was right you know," she stated, disbelief colouring her tone.

"About what?" Roy asked as he frowned.

"About you, these past few weeks," she replied, taking a deep breath and _willing_ the tears not to fall. "I thought you'd be good for me in the end, so I gave into it and stopped pushing you away. But this has turned into nothing but a fucking nightmare." She watched as his shoulders fell in defeat. "So, thank you for that," she snapped. "Goodbye, Roy."

There was no further protest as she left the building, jumping into her car and speeding off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

"_**I wish he would just go into the light already."**_

"_**X better not be dead when I get there."**_

"I'll kill him for you, if you want?" Rebecca offered.

"You'll have to get in line," Riza muttered, knocking back a drink.

"I can make it look like an accident."

"I might take you up on that." Rebecca laughed, but Riza didn't feel like laughing tonight. She'd phoned Rebecca and went straight to the bar – Christmas' Bar, or something – ready for a bitching session and to drown her sorrows in alcohol.

She felt betrayed. Roy and that woman obviously had history, and while Riza wasn't entitled to that at all, apparently, they were "married". How much truth that had, Riza didn't know. A part of her was genuinely curious – how did this situation even come about? You couldn't make it up. Another part of her wanted to let him explain, but at the same time, it didn't. She'd had enough of him and his bullshit already. Did she give him a chance to spout more lies, only to tie her life up in another shit show a few weeks, or months, down the line?

"I wish he would just go into the light already."

Rebecca snorted. "Men, am I right?"

"You're lucky," Riza replied. "Havoc's a good egg. You didn't have to put up with this bullshit."

"Oh, don't worry," Rebecca reassured her with a laugh. "I most definitely did. I just managed to wade through that pile of shit then met the right person."

"You're lucky," Riza muttered sullenly, knocking back another drink. The alcohol was strong and burned her throat, but Riza preferred it that way right now. It took away that ache in her heart. She'd thought her person had been Roy. Oh, how wrong she had been.

How could he have kept something like that from her?

"From what it sounds like," Rebecca had tried to reason. "It sounds like Roy's telling the truth." When Riza raised an eyebrow questioningly, Rebecca elaborated. "I mean, I say "ugh, men", but how many psycho women are out there, claiming you're with "their man" when in reality the dude ditched them about a year ago?" She had a point there. "Do you know anything about the woman?"

Riza shook her head. "Other than she's drop dead gorgeous and made me feel like I was a product in the dollar store, no, nothing."

Rebecca bumped Riza's arm with her elbow. "You're worth _so_ much more than that."

"You didn't see her," Riza grumbled. That woman's eyes still pierced her mind, looking down at Riza through them like she was a piece of dog shit.

"All I'm saying is give him a chance to explain."

"Why should I? He kept something like this from me, what else has he been hiding?"

Rebecca sighed. "Riza, listen, the man is in love with you. Completely smitten." What should have made butterflies flutter in her stomach created a lead weight instead. She loved him too. Still did, after this fiasco, and that made it even worse. The only other person who could make this better was probably cuddled up with his "wife" instead of her.

Riza could see why he'd go for a woman like her. She was elegant and beauty radiated from every pore. She was another class, pushing Riza down to the ground and out of sight. In all honesty, Riza wouldn't be surprised if Roy went back to that woman. She was so much better looking than plain old Riza.

"Anyway, just hear him out. Please." Riza shook her head. "For me?" Rebecca pleaded. "Please? I know how you feel about him, and I know how much he loves you. You'd be silly to throw that away over a little misunderstanding."

"Don't trivialise my feelings," Riza muttered.

"I'm not, and I don't mean to. You don't need to act on anything," Rebecca stressed. "Just hear him out. I'll come with you."

Riza was quiet, eyeing her drink in front of her.

"Fine."

Riza noticed Rebecca's body relaxed in relief out the corner of her eye. "Thank you."

Riza didn't owe him anything. She knew that. However, Rebecca would never shut up about it until Riza did agree to a meeting. She didn't have to do shit with his explanation. She'd hear him out for Rebecca's sake, then be on her way.

She had to look out for number one. She had to protect herself.

"Tomorrow? In the coffee shop around from work."

"Fine."

"Roy better not be dead when I get there," Rebecca quipped, standing from her chair.

"I can't make that promise," Riza muttered, lifting the shot glass to her lips and downing the liquid.


	11. Chapter 11

"_**I'm only here for X, to make sure you don't pull any of your usual crap."**_

"_**She's not the one I'm attracted to."**_

"Riza," Roy greeted, an apologetic look already on his face. He stood from his chair as he welcomed them, pulling out both their chairs in the café for them to sit in. She eyed his moves carefully and noticed there were dark circles under his eyes. More so than usual… Or was she just imagining it?

"How are you?" Rebecca asked civilly.

Roy shrugged. "I've been better." His face fell as he pulled his chair in, and Riza realised she hadn't imagined the dark circles under his eyes. He truly looked exhausted. Was he all right? "You?" he asked, but he looked straight at Riza, asking her.

"Fine," she managed to get out.

"I'm all right," Rebecca answered after her. "Looking forward to getting all of this straightened out," Rebecca replied, tone matter of fact. Then she shot a pointed look at Roy. "I'm only here for Riza, to make sure you don't pull any of your usual crap."

Roy visibly swallowed. "That's fair, I suppose."

"Damn right it is." Riza was glad she'd brought Rebecca along. Having moral support was working wonders for her confidence right now.

"So, what's the deal?" Rebecca asked.

"That woman – Solaris – we're not married." Riza was sorry, but she just couldn't call her by name. Not yet. It was too fresh. If she gave her a name, it would make her reality a horrible dream that she couldn't wake up from. "Anyway, she's not the one I'm attracted to." He shot Riza a pointed look, but that irked her. What did that have to do with anything? He couldn't just break up a relationship abruptly and sleep with another woman, while the other was unaware of it, just because he was attracted to somebody new.

"That doesn't matter," Riza shot back. "If you're in some kind of relationship with her, then I won't be a part of your weird twisted game."

"I'm _not_," Roy stressed. "I _promise_, Riza. She's an old flame from years ago – about five years ago."

"So why does she turn up at your door, proclaiming I've been fucking her husband then?" Riza asked angrily. It had gotten the better of her. It burst forth, and Riza was powerless to stop it. It felt… good… Maybe she didn't want to stop herself.

"We didn't end on the best of terms. I ended it – completely ended it. I broke ties with her and we both agreed we broke up. We were due to be engaged, but nothing had been confirmed and there was no ring."

"Why did you break it off?" Rebecca asked. Her tone was level and controlled. Riza wished she could say the same for herself.

"She was too controlling. She was unlocking my phone and going through messages, replying to women – business contacts, in my phone – and telling them to back off and stop messaging me. I had no idea. I never text anyone, so didn't even notice. It was my cousin who told me about it a week later, after Solaris had messaged her. After that, I was done."

"So why does she come crawling back like _that_, five years later?"

"She's desperate, she's lonely, she's bored – pick one," Roy shrugged. "I don't know. I never bothered to ask. She was always manipulative, so I slammed the door in her face and left her to her own devices."

Riza hoped that was true. She had no way of knowing. She could trust Roy and take his word for it, but that trust had run thin yesterday. It was worn down to the bone, a result of his past behaviour and what had happened in his home. She wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Roy very suddenly looked stricken. His spine straightened and he stared at someone over their shoulders. Turning with dread in her stomach, Riza feared the woman was back. Instead, she saw a rather large woman walking towards them, her face set in stone.

"Roy," the woman greeted. Her tone was gruff, matching her hard expression. Her clothes were expensive looking. Her maroon coat was complete with what Riza hoped was fake fur, and it was bunched around her neck stylishly. Her dark hair was tied up and off her made-up face – not a hair or piece of make up out of place.

"M – Mother," he greeted.

_Oh… Shit!_

"Listen," the woman commanded, turning her attention to Riza and Rebecca. "That Solaris girl is lying. She's no wife of Roy. He was wise to walk out on her all those years ago. I never liked her," she sniffed.

"I'm sorry, but… Who are you?" Rebecca asked.

"His mother," she replied, jerking her head towards Roy. "And I know the hell my boy went through with that woman. I'll smack him myself if he goes back to her," she added, her tone sour. "It will knock some sense into him. I've heard the way he talks about you," the woman stated, looking pointedly at Riza. "And I don't blame you for not trusting him, but it's true. Solaris was a nightmare and they're _over_. She always did have an overactive imagination. Imagine proclaiming she was your wife." The woman shook her head in disgust while the other three at the table sat there, too stunned for their own input. "In her dreams," she muttered. "Anyway, it's up to you what you do, Riza, but he's been telling the truth." With that, she stood and walked away without a goodbye.

"… What just happened?" Rebecca asked, stunned.

Riza was silent, taking in all this information. She'd been screwed over too much in life for her to trust easily and take all that back, but the way that woman carried herself, and the way she spoke… Something told Riza she was telling the truth. There was an aura about Roy's mother – she couldn't believe she'd just met her, _holy shit_ – that gave the impression that she would never lie. Riza didn't know what it was. Perhaps the bluntness of her speech.

"That would be my mother," Roy stated sheepishly. "She always does have a knack for a grand entrance."

"You're telling me," Rebecca muttered.

"Riza." Roy drew her attention away from the centre of the table. "I promise, Solaris means nothing to me. _You_, however, that's another matter."

"What is it, then?" Riza whispered. She was almost afraid of the answer.

"I love you," he stated simply. "Truly, I do. I've never met someone like you before, and I kick myself every day with how unfairly I treated you in the past. I truly do not deserve you after what I've put you through, and I don't want to ask your forgiveness because it wouldn't be fair." He dropped his gaze. "So, I won't. I just…" He heaved a heavy sigh. When Roy lifted his head, his gaze was solidified, his decision about how to proceed confirmed. "I just wanted to explain myself, that's all. Don't feel like you owe me anything, because you never, _ever_, did. Thank you for your time." He stood from his chair, pushing it firmly in. His lips were pressed into a hard line and his hands lingered on the back of the chair, gripping tightly. "I won't waste any more of it. Goodbye, Riza." He nodded once with a tight smile, which fell from his face before he'd even passed them. With a quick glance, she saw how pained it looked from his side profile.

This wasn't what she wanted.

She loved him and hated the fact he was walking away from her.

Riza didn't know if she was ready to trust again, but her heart was screaming at her not to let him leave. Not like this.

Roy was out the door before Riza caught up to him. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his face burrowed in the front of his jacket to try and protect his face from the bitter wind. It chilled Riza's bones because she never even bothered to grab her jacket before running out the coffee shop.

She put her hand on his shoulder, turning him in place. He was shocked at the sudden movement, and even more so when Riza wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands still hadn't moved from his pockets when Riza pulled away.

"Never leave me like that again," she whispered. Her breath skittered over the skin of his face. "Please," she added. "I… I can't be hurt like that again, and not by you, but I can't let you go."

"Are you sure?" he stuttered.

Riza nodded. "One hundred per cent."

Roy wrapped his arms around her torso, hugging her tightly against his body as he crushed her into another kiss. "I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again. I won't let myself hurt you."

Riza shook her head. "You didn't. I ran because I was scared. I didn't want to be hurt again."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled sadly.

Riza quickly kissed him again to silence him. "I love you, Roy. I might be stupid for taking you back, but I… I just can't…"

"Can't what?" he asked, curious.

"I can't tear myself away from you," she breathed. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"I'll make sure it is. I promise."


End file.
